How to cure Boredom Harry Potter style
by SevenMinutesToMidnight
Summary: What do you get when you lock tons of people in a single room? I DON'T KNOW! READ TO FIND OUT! r&r! cowritten with HotGuysComeFromAustralia. Rated T for language and mild snogging.
1. Who, what, where when and why unanswered

How to Cure boredom (Harry Potter Style)

Chapter One: Who, What, Where, When, and Why-Not Answered

A/N-This is written by two spastic people who just ate 40lbs. of pizza, one is listed, the other is iluvjacksparrow14!

Disclaimer-Don't own, don't sue!

In a house, somewhere, we won't tell you where, there were people, we won't tell you who, who were locked away in a single room, light with something, but we won't tell you what because that's for the next chapter.


	2. Spin the Bottle

Chapter two: Spin the Bottle

In a house, Godric's Hollow, some people, the Trio and a whole lot more soon to be listed, were in a room, lit by candlelight, were incredibly bored. McGonagall had locked them in out of her sheer boredom. Draco was off smirking in a corner out of his boredom. Suddenly, a bottle appeared out of nowhere, and Harry picked it up. Inside, was a message. It said: "Spin me!". So Harry got everyone gathered up and sitting in a large ovalish-square. Harry spun first.

It landed on Draco, but since I refuse to write slash, we won't go into detail.

Draco then spun the bottle. It landed on Luna. He said naughty four letter word several times, before Lily literally knocked some sense into him. Luna and Colin blushed since they were both deeply in love with him. Draco leaned over to kiss Luna, and she suddenly grabbed him and began to make-out. Lily and Colin both then held a four-and-a-half month grudge against Luna for her passion. After the seemingly long make-out session ended, everyone looked green in the face.

Luna swooned and Draco gagged. She took the bottle, blew into it, and whispered, "Land on Draco!" Sadly for her, it didn't. It landed smack-dab inbetween Colin and Harry. She decided, "What the heck, why not both?" and so she did. After this there was a debate about who should spin next. Colin decided since he was the "sexiest", he should have the right to spin.

He too wanted it to land on Draco. Once again, it didn't. Draco let a sigh of relief, as Hermione was going to be on the receiving end of a wet, sloppy, tongue-filled, snog. Hermione told Colin to close his eyes, as it would be better. She suddenly grabbed Harry and put his lips to Colin's. When it was over, Harry vomited Colin's gum up. Hermione spun next, and it landed on Ron, she swore under her breath.

"What's the matter, 'Mione? Don't you want a heaping helping of Ron?" He said sarcastically as Draco smirked at the dreadfully sad pick-up line.

"No, that's alright. I think Draco would rather have it." As soon as the words "Draco" left Hermione's lips, he ducked and hid under his hood. Everyone laughed at his patheticness, and he blushed at his own stupidity. Ron spun and it landed on himself.

"Crap, this is embarrassing. Why is it always me?"

"Stop complaining and kiss yourself," the hot-tempered Ginny said to her older brother. After the sickening sight of a seventeen-year-old kid trying to makeout with himself, he passed the bottle onto Lily. She spun it, and fatefully, it landed on Draco.

"This is gonna be good!" Ron commented.

"Shut it Ronald," Hermione said. She turned her attention back to the overly passionate couple.

"God, you guys. Get a room."

"Why does she always get the good ones?"

"Damn."

"Lily… don't go too far." Comments came from all around the room. Lily took her unoccupied hand and spun the bottle from behind her back. She continued to snog Draco, and he seemed pleased.

"Bloody hell, Draco. Don't you need to breathe?" Harry's voice echoed throughout the not-empty room. A shadow crept up from the corner, and Pansy emerged. She was too much of a pansy to play spin the bottle, but enjoyed watching. Even if her secret love, Colin Creevey, kissed that rat, Hermione, who actually Harry, but Colin was to naïve to figure that out.

Once the obsessive couple stopped to breathe, the game continued. Draco spun the bottle, and it landed on Colin. Colin grinned in delight, while Draco began to gag.


	3. Chapter Tres: I'm not Spanish

Chapter Tres: I'm not Spanish

Retching sounds were heard from the corner. Draco had just been violently kissed (and then some) by none other than Colin Creevey. Colin whole chest was blushing at his immaturity. Yes, he took off his shirt.

"Do you guys…uh..wanna….play….something without…umm…kissing?" Hermione said with a small hint of humility.

"Hell yeah!" the crowd of Hogwarts students said.

"Ginny, truth of dare?" Lily asked.

"Since when?"

"Since now."

"Um…truth?"

"Who do you fancy?"

"Damn you Lily! You already know!"

"They don't"

"Screw you." Ginny sheepishly answered by kissing the boy of her dreams-Harry.

After a brief period of snogging, Harry emerged grinning and out of breath.

"Ron, truth or dare?" Ginny asked.

"I'm courageous, so dare."

"Kiss Snape, and confess your love for that slimy maggot."

"I'm a coward, so truth."

"Too bad, anyways, you know he's been hitting on you since your 5th year." Ginny added.

Ron was speechless.

"Harry, T or D?"

"Damn, I was hoping you forgot that I was even here."

Ron gave him a "hello-you-just-made-out-with-my-sister-so-of-course-I-know-you're-here" look.

Harry answered by saying, "Dare."

Ron leaned over to whisper the challenge. Harry's face turned a sickly shade of emerald. Ron just sat back and laughed at the beautiful green on Harry's face. Everyone held their breath as Harry stood up, walked over to Draco, and started to take off Draco's mauve robes. Draco's hand flew up and slapped Harry as soon as he knew what the dare was. Harry almost slapped him back, but he kept on taking the robe off.

"Ron! You pervert!" Hermione yelled at him. Ron only laughed on.

Cough cough sputter Ron was choking on a cruel snicker.

"Serves him right, the bastard." Harry muttered under his breath. Hermione glared at Harry, then set off to help her beloved. Lily gasped and set off to help her beloved put his robes back on. Ginny set off to help her beloved. Colin tried to set off to help his beloved, but Lily smacked him with a candlestick before he reached Draco. Pansy was left all alone because she had no beloved.

"Lily, Truth or Dare?"

No answer.

"LILY…UH….POTTER!"

She finally looked up from a tongue-touching, wet-sloppy, kiss with Draco, and everyone in the room turned a macaroni and cheese orange.

"Sorry…" She said dazedly.

"Truth or dare, God, you are so immature."

Lily sat and thought for a good 5 minutes before saying truth. Harry, in the time given, had already thought up a truth and a dare.

"What's your most embarrassing moment?"

"Oh God."

A smile crept up on Colin's face because he knew he'd be in this story.

Lily started hesitantly, but as she got farther in, she realized her embarrassing moment couldn't be as bad as Colin's.

"One time, I was swimming in a muggle pool, and I was having a grand ol' time." She started.

Hermione gasped, "I think I know where this is going…"

"Anyways," she went on, "I was swimming with my friend Zack, and we were pushing each other in to the pool. I had just stood up, and he put out his hand to push me, but he accidentally held onto my suit top, and I fell in without it on."

Everyone except Draco snickered at Zack's clumsiness. Draco looked like he wish he was Zack…(A/N-God Draco, you pervert!) The boys in the room eyed Draco like he should be put in a mental hospital, and the girls were giggling too hard to notice.

Lily continued on, "Colin then saw that I fell in, but he thought I was still fully clothed. He swam to help me, and he pulled me out of the water and stared. I slapped him."

Colin cringed when he remembered the pain of Lily's hand.

"I got my top back from Zack, went home, and cried of embarrassment. Today I think it's kind of amusing, actually."

An awkward silence filled the room, and everyone blushed, except Lily, who just looked at everyone else's red faces.

"Okaaaay then, lets move on…" Said Ron embarrassedly.

"Luna, Truth or dare?"

Luna answered slowly "Dare."

"Go tango with the coat hanger."

"That sounds lovely! I think that sounds swell!" She answered giddily. She then stood up, and proceeded to the small closet on the left side of the room. She turned the brass cobra handle, and walked in. The moment she was in, Colin sprung up, slammed the door, and sat in front of it. Luna was trapped in a dark closet, but she didn't notice that she was locked in. They all laughed, so she kept on dancing. Whilst she was dancing, she called out "Hermione! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What do you want to be when you get old?"

"Luna, that one sucks!" Colin said.

Harry agreed, "You need something juicy…"

"No, it's okay, I like this one." Hermione said to the crowd of rowdy perverts who want to know more about her "love" life. She decided to be boring and told them that she wanted to do anything that Ron and Harry, her best friends, did. That means she has to become a Berty Botts jellybean food tester, and an Aurour, what a great double life!

"Ron, truth or dare?"

"Uh….truth." he answered.

"Who did you fancy before me?"

"Um, do I really have to answer this? In front of everyone? Do you mean everyone I've liked, or just the most recent one? Can it be last years? Can it be-"

"Shut it!" Ginny yelled at her elder brother through gritted teeth.

"The most recent one." Hermione said while trying to be calm, and wishing she asked an easier question.

"Um…well…I, uh, only…only..I..I..I..just this much….only a little bit…liked….um….p-p-p…Pansy! GOD!" he stuttered. Everyone gasped, and there was hardly any air left in the minuscule locked room. Even Luna took a huge gasp, but for something totally different. Inside the closet, a bulky spider started climbing up her leg. She screamed and tried to get out, but Colin was sitting in front of the door, and he had put on a few pounds since his last year. The door muffled her yelp, so she sounded like she was singing for her coat hanger. Colin stifled at laugh at the thought of a 6th year girl singing to a coat hanger. Everyone except Colin had forgot about her, so Colin thought he best leave her be. All and sundry got in a heated discussion about Ron, so Lily decided to take charge.

"All right! SHUT UP!"

Heads turned to look at the black haired monster yelling at them.

"Harry, Truth or dare?" she started the game up again.

Ron whined at the unfairness of her, "But it's _my _turn!"

"You lost the privilege to have a turn! Harry! Truth or dare?"

"Dare."


	4. Truth or Dare Round 2

Chapter 4: Truth or Dare round 2

(A/N-Luna's still in the closet, just to clear the air)

"Okay… um… Harry. I dare you to kiss Ron," Lily said through her grinning teeth. Harry's eyes widened an inch and a half. "And I'm not done. The kiss must be on the lips, and at least four seconds long." If Harry's eyes had gotten any wider, they would've popped out. Harry leaned over, and kissed Ron long and hard. When they were done, Ron was anything but speechless.

"I think I felt some tongue," both said simultaneously. They then both glared at each other.

"Ron, I dare you to waltz with Draco, and he has to accept," Harry said devilishly. Ron turned a bright shade of tickle-me-pink.

"Hey! I didn't pick yet!"

"Too bad."

He went over to Draco and took his hand. Draco accepted, and they began to dance. Ron placed his hand on Draco's hip, and immediately both Hermione and Lily stood up to save their beloveds.

"I will not tolerate my friend's brother dancing with my boyfriend!" Lily screamed, and Ron quickly backed away. She whispered to Hermione, "It always works." Ron glared at Lily.

"What? Did you _want_ to dance with him?"

"Umm… no… Draco, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Dammit I'm no good at truths. Ummm… who do _you_ fancy?"

"Everyone already knows."

"I know. I just want you to say it out loud. "

"Fine. Lily Potter," Draco said, then leaned over to make-out with her. She gladly took it, and that kept them occupied for a while, but alas, Draco had to truth or dare someone.

"Luna, truth or dare?"

"I'll be taking that truth," she replied.

"Luna, what's your most embarrassing moment?"

"Umm, right now actually. But anyway, two years ago I was sleeping in the dormitories, and Colin, the little pervert, snuck into my room. He crawled into my bed and when I got up, McGonagall was standing over me demanding an explanation. Seeing as I didn't have one, I just said that I had a nightmare and asked Colin to sleep with me," she said turning an odd periwinkle color. Colin blushed, and everyone else started to laugh hysterically. Luna got on with the game, and it was now Pansy's turn to be truth or dared.

"Truth, and don't think I don't know where this is going!" She spat out.

"Okay, who do you fancy?" Luna asked, her eyes as big as tennis balls. Pansy sighed.

"Colin Creevey!" She screamed in delight. She then grabbed Colin and snogged him with such great ferocity, the Statue of Liberty gagged. Lily turned away in disgust, and Draco shielded her eyes. When that was done, Pansy truth or dared Hermione. She picked Dare, and Hermione was dared to sing "How sweet it is to be Loved by You" by James Taylor. Hermione sighed, and stood up to sing the love song. She faced Ron, and began to sing. Once she finished singing, everyone looked at her in awe. She sang beautifully. She sat down, and faced Lily.

"Dare," Lily said already knowing the question.

"Sing 'Here comes the Sun' by the Beatles," Hermione said grinning. Lily stood up to sing, and amazed herself at how well she could sing. When she finished, she blinked, sat down, and asked Colin the seemingly question of the day. After he answered 'truth' he was forced to tell his most embarrassing moment.

"Well, it all started when I had my camera in the library. I took a picture of a bookcase, and then it started to wobble. I dropped my camera and tried to stabilize the cabinet. Much to my own dismay, I pushed it too hard and it knocked into the shelf behind it. That fell into the bookcase behind that, and it created a giant domino effect. When the shelves finished falling, they formed a giant arrow to where I was standing. I got two months of detention with Snape for that," Colin said. He looked amazing embarrassed. He hung his head in shame, and he pointed to Harry, as if Truth or Daring him.

"Truth."

"How many _different _guys have you kissed, and list them."

"Damn you, Colin. Four: Ron, Draco, my dad, and Dumbledore." Both Hermione and Lily looked inflamed that Harry had kissed their boyfriends. He shot them a look of "It's-not-my-fault-they-landed-on-me-during-several-games-of-spin-the-bottle!" Ginny looked tired of playing, so she whipped out a deck of cards, a bag of poker chips, and said,

"Strip Poker anyone?"


	5. Why are we naked?

Chapter 5: Why are we naked?

(A/N-Yes, Luna's still in the closet. And this chapter is sort of rated Tandahalf if that makes any sense. Its not exactly M, but its ALMOST too T)

"I don't know how to play poker…" the crowd of unruly witches and wizards said unanimously.

"You are so lame." The lone poker player said.

"How 'bout strip go fish? Every time you have to give someone a card, you remove an item of clothing!" Colin said happily. You could almost see the perverted gears twisting in his brain.

"I'm game."

"Me too."

"I'm gay." All of the eyes turned to look at Colin. "I mean game. Yes, that's what I meant. Game. Game, game, game! Let's just play."

After all the cards were passed out, Harry started. "Ron, do you have an eight?"

"Ha-ha, go fish!" Harry grabbed a card.

"Harry, do you have an eight?" Ginny asked. Harry reluctantly handed over the card, and removed his shoes. As the game dragged on, people were soon barefoot.

"Draco, do you have any tens?" Lily asked. She knew he had two tens, meaning he had to remove two articles of clothing. She grinned. He pulled off his shirt and emptied his pockets. The teenage girls (and Colin) in the room giggled in delight to see the blonde seventh-year take off his shirt and reveal his rock-hard abs.

"Haha, very funny." Draco said sarcastically. It was Colin's turn next.

"Pansy, do you have any fours?"

"Sadly, yes." She handed him a four and removed a bracelet. Colin was disappointed that she didn't forget her jewelry. Pansy went next, and she asked Colin for a two. He had one, but didn't have to remove any clothes by pulling out a hidden sack from under his belt. Harry went, and he asked Ron for a three, but was unsuccessful. Ginny went, and once again, used skill to get Harry to remove his clothes. He, along with Draco, was soon shirtless.

All to soon, it seemed, the group of magical humans were half-naked. Harry was left with just his boxers, Ginny still had a shirt, but her pants were in the possession of Harry, Ron and Draco were both left in their underwear, and Lily, Luna (still in the closet), and Pansy were all just in bras and panties. Colin, however, seemed to be pulling his magical sacks out of nowhere. What were in these sacks, I don't know, but if you ask Colin, I'm sure he does.

Luna was playing through the closet door, and proved she was actually taking off the clothes, by slipping them under the door. When Ginny had to give up a card, she took off her shirt, and everyone but Harry scooted away. Even Draco and Lily were separated.

"Colin, how the bloody hell do you manage to stay clothed?" Ron asked. Colin pulled up his shirt and revealed several THOUSAND sacks.

"I see," Ron said. They game continued on, but no one seemed satisfied. Anyone who was down to their undergarments was winning, and anyone but Colin who wasn't was losing horribly.

"Lily, do you have any fives?" Draco asked.

"Damn. I hate you Draco," She replied. She handed over the card, and as she started to remover her bra, a big black bar reading "explicit" covered her body.

"Damn. I didn't know those were real," Ron said. Harry shot him a "That's-my-sister-your-hitting-on!" look, and Draco gave him a "That's-my-girlfriend-your-hitting-on!" look.

"You all suck," Lily said turning away. She attempted to inconspicuously put her bra back on, but sadly, Draco noticed.

"Not so fast! Remember, you have to keep your clothes off!" He said with a grin. Lily stuck her tongue out at him.

As the game slowed, Lily kept her current status, Harry, Ron Ginny, Hermione, Draco and Luna ended up the same as Lily, and Colin was completely clothed. Pansy, however, ended up wearing nothing but an irremovable necklace. I'm not going to go into detail.

"Anyone want to play the sentence game?" Draco spoke up.

"Yeah!" A chorus of witches and wizards called. They then put on two items of clothing, and began the sentence game.


End file.
